The Island
by wefhgk94
Summary: Sequel to Boling Point! You don't have to read that one to get this one. Olivia and Eliot are finally happy, but Kathy not so much. Better than it sounds! Please R&R. E/Oness!
1. Hot Stuff

Disclaimer: I don't own it…..Dick Wolf does.

A/N: Sorry It's been so long. This story picks up where Melting Point left off. I know it's short, but the next chapter will be longer. Please R&R. P.S. congrats o Mariska Hargitay for being nominated for a SAG award. Hope she wins tonight. Anyway R&R.

**The Island**

Chapter 1: Hot Stuff

The next few weeks went by quickly with case after case piling up on the detectives' desks. However, Elliot and Olivia found time for stolen glances, hand holding, and secret long passionate kisses. After much persuading Olivia even let Elliot address her as his girlfriend as long as no one at the precinct was anywhere close. All was good except Olivia had yet to move in with Elliot, and he was afraid to ask her.

"El, are you listening to me?" Olivia waved her hand in front of his face.

"Sorry, what's up?" Elliot said giving her his famous smile.

"Jesus Stabler, get your head out of your ass. I said that Cragen needs us to go undercover."

"You mean under the covers?" Eliot wiggled his eyebrows and dragged his foot up Olivia's leg.

"El! There are people here!" Olivia whispered giving him a dirty look.

The detectives geared up and headed into Cragen's office for briefing.

"Alright, Olivia is going to pretend to be the girl from the website. They'll meet up, have a few drinks, and he'll probably invite her back to his place. Olivia I need you to say no, and as soon as he gets violent Elliot will step in." Cragen explained.

"Sounds good Cap," both detectives answered and went to leave.

"Wait, Liv you can't carry a weapon so I need you to attach this to your underwear band where he can't feel it if he hugs you." Cragen said holding up a microphone.

"Umm, Cap I'm ummm not wearing any. It umm shows through these umm jeans." Olivia mumbled blushing.

Elliot couldn't help but smirk. That was his bad ass Benson; his girlfriend. God she was perfect.

"Yeah no problem." Cragen hung up the phone. "Scratch that guys looks like fin and Munch caught the guy in the act. Since, this was going to take up most of the weekend why don't you two take some time off?"

"Sure Cap." Elliot answered for them. The two detectives headed for the door.

"Oh and Liv?" Cragen addressed her before she it the door. "Next, time please wear some underwear."

Olivia blushed as Elliot shooed her towards the door. As soon as the two it the parking lot Elliot had her pinned against the door, and smothering her with feathery light kisses.

"Stop El." Olivia giggled.

"You're the one not wearing underwear."

"El, I want out first time to be special."

"Fine." Elliot held the door open for Olivia. Little did she what he had planned for this weekend.


	2. Touchy Subject

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing but the plot line.

A/N: I am beyond sorry that I haven't posted in forever. I've just been so stressed. Midterms suck. Also, someone told me I couldn't write so to "Fuck off." If you're going to criticize at least be constructive. Anyway I'm sosososos sorry. I will try and start to update in a timely manner again. I already have my idea for the next chapter. How will Olivia react to sharing a room with Elliot for the first time, and what happens when Kathy finds out what's going on? P.S. I also need some names for the staff and other couples at the hotel. So I need probably three guys and three girls. I also need a main guy for something with Kathy. First names emailed are the ones I'll use.

**The Island **

Chapter 2: Touchy Subject

Kathleen entered the kitchen to find Olivia on the counter legs wrapped around Elliot's waist.

"Get a room." Kathleen shouted forcing Olivia and Elliot to break their passionate kiss. Elliot lifted Olivia off the counter, and playfully slapped her ass.

"Kathleen!" Elliot said turning back to the stove to finish dinner.

"Oh, come on El she's just kidding." Olivia playfully stuck her tongue out at Kathleen.

"Actually no. All you two do is play tonsil hockey, and then she leaves. The tension is killing us all." Kathleen grabbed a bottle of water and headed towards the door.

"Katleen, I hardly think Liv and my sex life..."

"Or lack there of." Kathleen added.

"Is any of your business." Elliot shut off the stove burner.

"Whatever Dad, but we all love Liv it's okay if she stays the night."

"She's got a point." Olivia said grabbing a green bean from the pot.

"Excuse me Mrs. I'm a screamer. Fine, you want have sex let's do it." Elliot was getting angry.

"El, I'm not a whore."

"Could've fooled me." Elliot went to set the table with Liv following close behind.

"What the fuck is up your ass Stabler? Has it ever occurred to you that we haven't done anything yet cause I refuse to sleep with you in your ex wife's bed?"

"I'm sorry. It's just I'm pissed. Not at you, but I wish we could spend more time together."

"El, I hate to break it to you, but we spend almost all day together."

"Yeah, but that's work. I mean as a couple, and you know I never loved Kathy as much as I love you."

Olivia's heart swelled. She really did love this man.

"So?" Eliot said wiggling his eyebrows as he cradled Olivia in his arms.

"So, let's eat." Olivia walked back towards the kitchen.

Dinner went smoothly. No major tantrums or fights except when Kathleen announced she wanted to get her belly button pierced. Olivia couldn't help but laugh into her salad when Elliot's face turned bright red as he denied her request.

"You know," Olivia started after dinner. "I used to have mine pierced."

It was just her and Elliot, the kids had ran off leaving the two of them to clean up the after dinner mess.

"Really?" was all Elliot could manage. Now that was something he never knew about Liv, and it was hot.

"Yeah, it was a great was to get a guy's attention."

Elliot spun around suddenly, " See, that's exactly why I don't want Kathleen to get it done. She will turn into a whore like her mother. She thinks she's such an adult. I want to be her friend, but I have to be her father."

Olivia could see the stress lines across Elliot's face.

"Tell you what," Elliot said looking at Olivia. "Why don't we take a little weekend getaway." Elliot said pulling two tickets from his pocket. Olivia was surprised that even with all of this stress Elliot could think of her.

"Elliot, I don't know. Who will watch the kids? Besides, were on call. Won't Cragen notice if we both disappear?"

"Kathleen said she'd baby-sit. Cragen said we had the weekend off and I told him I was taking the kids away on a trip. Besides, he thinks you're going to a weekend spa."

"Wow, El. You have taken care of everything. Of course, I'll go."


	3. Surprises

Disclaimer: I don't own it…..Dick Wolf does.

A/N: Sorry It's been so long. So here's the next part. Constructive criticism please; it sucks doesn't help. Anyway R&R.

**The Island**

Chapter 3: Surprise

Olivia was packed and just about ready to go when she heard a knock at her door. She put her bags, purse, and ticket on the counter and went to open the door.

Unfortunately, an all too familiar unpleasant face greeted her. "Kathy, I have nothing to say to you."

"I know, I'm looking for Elliot."

"What makes you think he'd be here?"

"Well, you are fuck buddies but, if he's not here I guess you just don't know how to hold you're man."

"Oh fuck you Kathy. He's with me now clearly I've got what he wants," with that Olivia slammed the door in Kathy's face.

"Would you stop?" Elliot asked placing his hand on Olivia' knee to stop it from shaking.

"I'm sorry I'm just scared to eth of flying." Olivia looked into Elliot's eyes.

"I know, but it's okay I'm here." Elliot placed his arm around Olivia. She was genuinely scared. Elliot had never seen that part of her. Usually she was such a bad ass. The two had barded the plane, and it was just about ready to take off. Olivia had told Elliot about her confrontation with Kathy, and Elliot had shrugged it off. He seemed not to worry which made Olivia feel so much better.

"So," Elliot said rubbing his hand up and down Olivia's leg. "Why don't we go take a look at the bathroom? I've always wanted to join the mile high club."

Olivia shot Elliot s look, but realized he was only truing to calm her don. "Already a member." She smirked. Before Elliot could respond, the plane's engine roared and it bean to travel down the runway. Olivia's grip on Elliot's hand tightened.

"Shh. It's all okay." Elliot whispered into her hair while planting a kiss on her forehead. Soon enough Olivia calmed down and drifted to sleep in the comfort of Elliot's arms.

Olivia awoke hours later to the stewardess announcing that they'd arrived at their destination. Olivia and Elliot made their way off the plane and over to baggage claim.

"Honeymoon?" An older lady asked when she saw Elliot and Olivia huddled together waiting for their bags.

"No more of a weekend getaway." Elliot smiled placing his arm around Olivia's shoulders.

"So nice to see a couple whose married still so much in love." The women replied.

"We're not…."

"Yes, we've been together for almost eleven years, and he still can't keep his hands off." Olivia laughed joking with the lady.

"Well, I have to go but have fun." The women walked away.

"What was that about?" Elliot eyed Olivia.

"What? I wasn't lying we've been together for almost eleven years."

"Yes, but until now I've kept my hands to myself." Elliot joked gently tapping her ass.

After grabbing their bags, they headed into a taxi. Elliot handed the driver directions to their destination.

After driving for a while, and passing most of the major hotels Olivia turned to Elliot,

"Where exactly are we going?"

"Well, it was going to be a surprise, but it's his tiny bed and breakfast out on the beach. Very private and romantic."

"Wow Olivia swooned, but you're a guy. Most guys hate bed and breakfasts."

" I like the bed part." Elliot wiggled his eyebrows. Olivia just laughed and snuggled closer to Elliot.


	4. Yummy

Disclaimer: I don't own it…..Dick Wolf does.

A/N: Sorry It's been so long. So here's the next part. Constructive criticism please; it sucks doesn't help. Anyway R&R. I may just stop here, because I'm not sure if anyone actually wants me to continue.

**The Island**

Chapter 4: Yummy

Olivia was brought back to reality by the sudden jerk of the cab. After exiting the car, Olivia was greeted by the most beautiful sight she ever saw. The beach was covered with luscious pink and orange tropical plants and tall palm trees. The clear blue water crashed in large waves against the beach. The little bungalow they would be staying is was set far enough from the main road that anyone who wasn't looking would not know it was there.

"Wow," Olivia marveled at the beautiful sight before her eyes.

"Come on baby." Elliot grabbed Olivia's hand leading her down the path towards the bungalow. When they arrived at the door, Elliot pulled out a key a turned open the lock. Olivia gasped at the sight of the interior. It was beautiful. The inside of the bungalow was beach themed. The walls were all glass, and the furniture was white decorated with colorful tropical flowers. The bed was huge, and so was the kitchen; all new stainless steel appliances. The entertainment area had a flat screen T.V. and French doors leading out to a large patio. The patio had a complete outdoor kitchen, and the most beautiful view of the ocean.

"Why don't we take a walk?" Elliot asked placing their luggage at the front door.

"Okay." Olivia said still encompassed in shock after seeing what Elliot had pulled off.

The two walked along the beach holding hands,

"Let's sit and watch the sunset." Elliot said pulling Olivia down to the beach and wrapping his arms around her. He nuzzled his nose into her hair, and inhaled.

"Smells like strawberries and vanilla. So much better than smelly cop."

"Watch it Stabler." Olivia groaned as he began to places kisses up and down her neck. He soon reached her lips and parted them gently with his tongue. Olivia did not protest as Elliot laid her onto the sand. He rubbed his hand down her side until he reached the bottom of her shirt. She could feel his muscles through his shirt, and it was driving her crazy; his smell his strong arms.

"Stop," she pushed his chest as he began to unbutton her shirt.

"I thought you wanted this. I promise no one will hear you scream," Elliot joked trying to make her comfortable.

"Oh no Elliot, believe me I want this. I just want to be more comfortable." Olivia nodded down towards her gun and badge on her waist.

"Always such a bad ass cop," Elliot laughed.

"As I recall, you like my ass."

Olivia led him back towards the bungalow. She waited for this moment for years. Nothing could stop her now.


	5. Believer

Disclaimer: I don't own it…..Dick Wolf does.

A/N: Sorry It's been so long. So here's the next part. Constructive criticism please; it sucks doesn't help. Anyway R&R. I may just stop here, because I'm not sure if anyone actually wants me to continue.

The Island

Chapter 5: Believer

"Fuck El! Can't you wait two seconds?" Olivia moaned as Elliot pinned her to the wall and attacked her lips.

"I've waited almost eleven years," Elliot growled pinning Olivia's hands above her head.

"Then you can wait two more seconds." Olivia giggled easily slipping from Elliot's grasp and going into the kitchen.

"Liv, what's wrong? Are you not ready?"

"Stabler, I've had sex before." Olivia removed her badge and gun and placed them next to the sink. "Stabler, what are you staring at?"

"Even before sex your still bad ass Benson." Elliot giggled.

"Oh, Fuck You!"

"No, but I'd love to fuck you.' Elliot moved towards Olivia and slowly wrapped his arms around her waist lifting her onto the kitchen's island.

"You're not to bad to look at yourself Stabler."

The next few hours were a mix of heat, sweat, and passionate screams. Elliot paid attention to every part of Olivia's body while she marveled at his tenderness. He nearly died when she called out his name over and over. Olivia had never felt better in her life, and was couldn't even remember half of what happened. It was just hours of heaven in his arms. Elliot had never felt anything so right, or seen anything so beautiful. Both awoke to a clothes littered floor. Olivia laughed still feeling his tongue in her mouth and his hands on her body.

"Morning." Elliot mumbled into Olivia's hair. "Why don't I make breakfast while you take a shower?"

"I'm sore. How many times did we do it last night?" Olivia asked walking into the kitchen freshly showered.

"Let's see there was the couch, the wall, the table, the bed, and then I lost count." Elliot laughed placing two platest of eggs and bacon on the table.

"Which would explain why I fell like I got the crap beat out of me." Olivia bit into the bacon.

"What's the matter Benson, haven't gotten laid in awhile?" Elliot said joking around.

"Now that I have you I don't care." She looked into his eyes.

"I love you Olivia."

"I love you two Elliot."

Elliot walked to Olivia's side of the table and lifted her off the chair.

"El." She squealed. "I haven't finished my breakfast."

"Oh you can eat when we get home." Elliot planted a kiss on her lips and carried her off to the bedroom.


End file.
